rory and finn love story
by talarose18
Summary: what if rory ended up with one of logans best friends?, what if she was pregnant with logan's baby?
1. i'm late

**A Rory and Finn Love story**

Chapter one

 **Rory's pov**

It's been a two months since Logan and I broke up, two months since I said no to marrying him, two months since I graduated, two months since the worst day of my life so far. Rory sat alone in her room at her computer trying to write and article for the campaign trail she was covering but she couldn't write because her mind kept wondering off in to thoughts of Logan and two months ago. Rory snaps out of her thoughts and sees that her phone is ringing and Finn's name is flashing on the screen, she pick up her phone and answers it.

 **Finn's pov**

Finn was lying on his couch when he decided to call his best friend Logan's ex girlfriend Rory Gilmore and say hi and to catch up with her as he hadn't seen her since before Logan and her had broke up.

 **Normal**

 **Rory** " hello Finn" Rory say slightly confused

 **Finn** "hello Love " Finn says happily

 **Rory** "everything ok Finn?" Rory asks

 **Finn** "yeah and with you love?"

 **Rory** " yeah I miss Logan and everyone but everything is ok other than that" Rory say suddenly struck with the urge to throw up ,she runs to the bathroom and throws up then thinks to her self for a bit till she is shaken from her thoughts by another text from Finn

 **Finn** "yeah I sure you are wanna meet up for a coffee sometime?"

 **Rory** "yeah I would love too" Rory texts back then suddenly stops and stares at the calendar and sees when her last period was and realises she is two and a half months late "oh crap I can't be" she whispers to herself, she gets up and goes to the store and buys a test then heads back to the motel and goes and does the test and waits for the results. When she checks the results she gasps in shocks at the plus sign "oh my god" she says quietly "you ok Rory? " Jennifer her room mate asks


	2. i'm pregnant its yours

Rory looked up at the bathroom door and then called back to Jennifer "yeah I'm fine Jen" she get up and throws away the test then leaves that bathroom and texts Finn..

 **Rory** "is Logan's number still the same? I really need to talk to him about something urgently!" She looks at the text then presses send

 **Finn** "yeah its still the same love "

 **Rory** "thanks" Rory sighs and texts Logan " hi Logan it's Rory I need to speak to you ASAP it's important"

 **Meanwhile**

Logan sat working hard at his desk when his phone vibrated alerting him to a text he looks at it and sees it's from Rory he sighs and text her back

 **Logan** "hey ace what do you need to talk to talk to me about?"

 **Rory** " can we meet so I can talk to you about what I need to talk to you about face to face?"

 **Logan** "sure coffee in 2 hours?"

 **Rory** "yeah sound good"

 **Two hours later**

Rory walks in to the coffee she arranged to meet Logan at and sees him sitting at a table so she walks over to him and sits down "hey "she says Logan looks up "hey ace" he says "what did you wanna talk to me about?" he asks "well…." Rory say and pauses "I realised earlier today that I hadn't had my period in two and a half months and I was also throwing up so I went and brought and took a pregnancy test just in case " she says and pauses again Logan looks at her "And?" he asks in a slightly harsh tone Rory is slightly taken aback by his tone of voice but continues "it was positive, I'm pregnant its yours" she says Logan looks angry "no its not it's your I don't want a baby with anyone but especially not you after you said no to marrying me and don't think I'm going to support you or this baby " he snap at her harshly Rory feels like she is about to cry "screw you Logan" she get up and runs out of the coffee shop and run down the road and bumps in to someone " sorry" she mutters in tears "Rory love?" she recognises Finn's voice and wraps her arms around him and just hugs him and cry in to his chest Finn unsure of what's wrong or what to do just stands there with his hand on her back comforting her as best he can "Love what happened ?" Finn asks Rory " I just told Logan something and he was a real jerk about it " Rory says, "what did you tell him?" Finn asks her " that I'm pregnant with his child" she say " and said that it's mine not his and not to expect him to support me or the baby" she finish and looks up at Finn "wow" Finn says Felling angry at Logan and protective of Rory even though she is just a friend


	3. take me home

Chapter 3

 **Finn's pov.** I stand there holing Rory, listening to her explain what happened and what Logan said to her. When she finishes talking and looks up at me her eyes are red from crying and she has tears rolling down her beautiful face. I open my mouth and say "Rory love he is being a jerk you deserve 100% better than that love especially to raise a baby with " I say and look in to her beautiful blue eyes.

 **Rory's pov** I look up at Finn and smile weakly "thanks Finn, can your take me home to stars hollow? I don't have a car and I want to be home with my mom. I going to take some time off from the campaign if I can"

 **Normal**

Finn looks at Rory and nod "sure love"," thanks" Rory says they walk to Finn's car and get in "Friday night right so your grandparents house right?" Finn asks Rory and she nods "yeah thanks Finns" he smiles "no worries love" he turns the engine on and drives to Hartford, Emily and Richard's house via the place she was staying to pick up her bags. after a two hour drive they pull in to the perfect driveway of the Gilmore house and Finn turns off the engine and walks with Rory to the door carrying her bags once at the door he puts the bags down and looks at Rory and she looks back "thanks for the lift Finn" she says and he nod "your welcome love " just then the door opens and Richard Gilmore is standing in the door way, "I thought I heard voices Rory what a lovely surprise " he hugs her "hi grandpa" she says "come in come in " he says and looks at Finn "hello Finn" he says "hello Mr Gilmore sir " he says "Lorelai comes though and sees Rory and runs and hugs her, "HI! " she says in excitement "what are you doing here?" she says happily to Rory. "I needed a brake from the campaign Finn gave me a lift " Rory says, Lorelai looks at Finn "hello Finn " he nod "hi Lorelai " he says awkwardly Emily walks in "Rory!" she smiles "Loretta make up too more places at the table please " Emily calls to her new maid "yes Mrs Gilmore" Loretta calls back


	4. back home again

**Chapter 4**

 **Finn's pov** A few hours later I leave and drive home, when I get home he goes to My room and kick My bed felling pissed off at Logan for treating Rory like that. I think about weather to confront him about it or not I decide that I will confront him and arrange to meet him the next day.

 **Rory pov** I goes home with mom and says hi to Paul Anka and then go straight to bed, as I'm exhausted, I quickly fall in to a dreamless sleep and sleep soundly.

 **Logan's pov from earlier that day** I'm sitting at my desk when my phone vibrates I look and see its my ex girlfriend Rory so I reply before long we have arranged to meet a list of reason she might wanna meet up, things like she has a new boyfriend, she has a job, she wants to get back together, she has changed her mind and wants to marry me. So when I arrive I get a drink and sit down till she arrives when she tells me she is pregnant with my baby I tell her I want nothing to do with her or the baby. Mostly cos I'm not ready and don't think I will be a good but a tiny bit because of shock

 **Normal** the next day Finn goes to meet Logan and they talk Logan tells Finn the same thing he told Rory, and Finn yells at him and tells him he is being an a class jerk and Logan then calls Rory a slut who got pregnant and probs doesn't know who the father is in reality so just said it was his, Finn losses it and punches Logan in the face knocking him out, then quickly leaves and goes for a drive to new york city and then drives to see Colin. Rory wakes up and immediately runs to the restroom and throws up from morning sickness luckily Lorelai is out at Luke's waiting for Rory to come and have breakfast so Rory drive over to Luke's and eats with her mom then goes over to Lanes and Zach's and Kwan and Steve to say hi and hang out with Lane. After hanging out with Lane for a few hours she heads home and goes to sleep. Logan wakes up and goes home to tend to his bloody nose that he got from being punched in the face


	5. the crapshack and scans

**Chapter 5**

 **One week later** Finn drives to Stars Hollow to see Rory knowing that he is still the only one aside from Logan Who knows that she is Pregnant, he pulls in to the drive of the C**shack and turns off the engine after a few second he gets out and goes and knocks on the front door. After a minute Rory opens the door "hi" she says, he smiles "hi I thought I would come and see how you are and see if you wanted to go talk " Finn says. "Yeah sounds good lets go" they leave and go to the lake and sit on the bridge in silence for a few minutes before Finn speaks "I punched Logan" Rory looks at him in shock "what?" she says Finn nods " he called you a slut and said you probably didn't know who the dad was and just said it was his to sound less slutty so I punched him and broke his nose I think well it was bleeding" he says Rory hugs him "thanks Finn" he nods. Rory looks at him and kisses him on the lips quickly and goes to pull away to apologise and blame it on her hormones but Finn deepens the kiss. Rory smiles and kisses back and puts her arms around his neck and he puts his hand on her waist. After what seems like hours of kissing in what felt like everything around them was grey and they were the only two things left in colour they pull away. " I have my first scan in a few days time will you come with me?" Rory asks Finn "sure" he replies

 **Meanwhile with Logan** I'm sitting in a meeting I can tell that everyone is staring at the nose plaster holding my nose in place after being punched by someone I thought was my best friend. I glare at my colleges and say "what?" and they all look away.

 **A few days later** Finn drives to the C**pshack and picks Rory up for her scan and drives her to Hartford Memorial Hospital they go inside and have the ultrasound scan and the ultrasound technician says "oh" Rory looks scared "what is it?" Finn holds her hand "its twins" says the ultrasound technician. "Twins?" says Finn, the ultrasound technician nods "yeah". "Wow" Rory and Finn say at the same time, the ultrasound technician prints the scan picture and hands it to Rory. Rory and Finn leave and go to his to clean the jell off her stomach once its all washed off they go back to the C**Pshack and Finn drops off Rory and leaves.


	6. The Truth Will Out

**Two Weeks Later**

Rory is laying on her bed reading when her mum walks in to her room. "Hi Rory " Lorelai say "hi" Rory say back "mommy can I tell you something?" Rory asks "sure Rory" Lorelai says. Rory looks down "I'm pregnant with twins" says Rory " Lorelai looks shocked "what?" Rory hands the scan photo to Lorelai, she take the picture and looks at it "Rory honey that's amazing congratulations is it Logan's? " Rory looks down at her lap "yeah it is but he wants nothing to do with it I mean them " Lorelai looks at her " oh honey " she sits down and strokes Rory's hair.

 **Meanwhile With Finn**

Finn is lying on his bed thinking about how to ask Rory to go out with him when he gets a phone call from Logan "what the f**K f do you want" Finn say answering his phone "to tell you that Rory is super spoiled goods she is knocked up so super slut " Logan replies "shut the F**K up Logan you're being a class A d**Khead" Finn hangs up.

 **12 weeks pregnant**

Rory looks at the calendar and sees its Friday which means Friday night dinner at 6:00 pm Rory and Lorelai pull in the Emily and Richards drive and get out and knock on the door Richard opens the door "hello Rory Lorelai " Rory hugs him "grandpa where's grandma I have to tell you both something " Richard nods "Emily!" Emily appears near Richard "hello girls " they all go in to the sitting room "martini Lorelai? " Lorelai "yes please dad" Richard nods "what would you like to drink Rory" Rory thinks for a second "water please grandpa" Richard nods and brings over the drinks "now Rory what is it you wanted to tell us " Rory takes a deep breath "I'm Pregnant with twins there Logan's but he wants nothing to do with them" Rory hands them the ultrasound they look at it and smile a massive smile "were going to be great grandparents " Emily says as her and Richards eyes fill with tears of happiness.


	7. Scans And Sexes

**20 Weeks Pregnant (5 months)**

 **Finn's P.O.V**

Finn gets in his Ferrari and drives to stars hollow to pick up Rory and Lorelai for the scan at Hartford memorial hospital he pulls up out side the c**Pshack goes to the door and knocks.

 **Rory's P.O.V**

Rory goes and get the door as Lorelai joins her, "hey Finn" Rory says as the all walk out to the car and get In "hey Rory Hi Lorelai " Finn says they arrive at the hospital and park then walk in side and go to the maternity floor and in to the room for the scan

 **Normal**

The ultrasound technician comes in and Rory lifts up her shirt and unbuttons her jeans the ultrasound technician puts the gel on Rory's belly and then does the scan "do you want to know the sexes?" the ultrasound technician asks Rory, Rory looks at Finn then says "yeah I do" Finn smiles "Rory first can I ask you something" he asks Rory nods "yeah sure" she says "will you be my girlfriend?" Finn asks Rory smiles "of course I will " she replies then looks at the ultrasound technician "ok were ready" she says the ultrasound technician nods "ok it's a boy and a girl " she says and smiles and prints the scans off and gives them to Rory "here you go" Rory wipes off the gel from her belly then Finn Rory and Lorelai leave and drive to stars hollow and go to Luke's to tell him that Rory is pregnant with twins, they walk inside and sit down. Luke walks over "hello girls Finn what can I get you?" Luke asks, "Can we talk to you Luke?" Rory asks "of course" Luke says Rory walk up stairs to his apartment Luke follows her up the stairs and inside "what the matter Rory?" Rory hands Luke the scan photo "I'm pregnant with Twins a boy and a girl" Rory says and Luke looks shocked "who's the father?" Luke asks Rory takes a deep breath "Logan but he wants nothing to do with them or me " Rory say "but I am dating Finn and he want to be with me in spite of me being pregnant with Logan's twins " Rory sighs smiling " Luke hugs her "congratulations Rory " he say Smiling


	8. Telling dad and other people

**Two** **weeks later**

Rory slowly wakes up and yawns the gets dressed then goes and gets some breakfast at Luke's minus the coffee which she hates not being able to drink but she knows its bad for the babies. When she is finished eating she gets in her car and drives to her dad and Gigi's apartment and parks then goes inside the building and up to the pent house and knocks on the door after a few minuets the door opens to reveal Christopher standing there "hey kiddo this is a surprise" he says, She smiles "Hey Dad can I come in I need to tell you and Gigi something important " she says, "sure come on in " he says and stands back to let her inside, "Rory!" Gigi yells and runs and hugs her leg, "hey Gigi" Rory says, "so I need to tell you guys something " she reminds her dad, "Oh of Couse" he say "ok" she take a deep breath "I'm pregnant with twins their Logan but he wants nothing to do with them or me but I am dating his friend Finn and he wants to be with me in spite of me being pregnant with Logan's twins" she says, he dad looks at her "are you happy about this? He asks, "yes" she says, "congratulations!" he says, "thanks" say Rory and hands Gigi a bag with a present in, Gigi opens it and takes out a pink top with the words "I'm going to be an auntie to twins!" written on it in sparkles Gigi Grins and hugs Rory "thanks Rory" she says Your welcome says Rory then she leaves and drives home to stars hollow.

 **One Week Later**

Rory goes in to town and stops by a town meeting she goes in and sits down and looks around at everyone then Taylor walks in and starts talking the at the end of the meeting Taylor looks around and says "any town issues anyone would like to discus or say anything about?" Rory raises her hand, "yes Rory?" he says She stands up and faces everyone "hello everyone " she says "I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm 23 weeks pregnant with twins their Logan but he wants nothing to do with them or me but I am dating his friend Finn and he wants to be with me in spite of me being pregnant with Logan's twins" she stops talking and everyone stares at her "I'm happy guys" she says then everyone claps and whistles to congratulate her


	9. Getting Ready And Bad News

**30 Weeks Pregnant**

Rory wakes up and has breakefast as useual then heads off the the mall in Hartford, in Lorelai's Jeep when she arrives she goes straight to the tweetybird baby shop, once threre she goes and looks at the things then she picks out a nice wall paper with clouds on, two nice cots both white, two sets of pink and two sets of blue bedding, a baby bath, some cloths and some other things and a twin pram and puts them in the Jeep after paying for them then drives home , half way home her phone rings so she pulls over and answers to to hear Emilly on the other end crying "grandma Are you ok whats wrong?" she asks Emilly replies "grandpa had some rountine test done on Monday and we just got the results back and … and he has brain and lung cancer and it will eventually kill him its terminal" emilly says crying . Rory gasps and cries "what? No! do you want me to come over I just have to turn around" Rory says "no its ok Rory you go home will see you Friday your mom needs your right now " Emilly says "ok" Rory says then adds"good bye grandma talk soon" she hangs up and drives home to her mom and parks the car then waddles inside to find her mom crying in Luke's arms on the sofa "Mom?" Rory says and goes and hugs her "thanks Luke?" Rory says "would you mind getting the stuff from the car and putting it in my room?" she asks him "sure" he says and goes and does it for her then walks backs in "Rory? They finished the extenshion earlier all ready to go and painted for you in the colours you wanted baby blue and baby pick " he says "thanks Luke " she says, he nods. They then all go in to the room and set up the baby stuff and get it all ready and put away the cloths and dipers and other things in the draws and set up the cots and changing table and put up the wall paper on the wall, then stay stand back and admire their work "its beautiful thanks for helping guys.


	10. Pain In The Night

**38 Weeks Pregnant**

Rory wakes up and goes in to the kitchen and has breakfast then looks up as her mum walks in "Anything?" Rory Says sadly knowing that one day soon the will recive one of the worst call of their life "no nothing yet "says nods and then goes to her Room and IM's finn who she has gotten quiet serious with over the last few months ever since he asked her out and they talk for a while then she sorts last minuet things out from the twins then goes to bed at exactly nine pm and falls straight to sleep how ever she is suddenly woken up at midnight by sharp pains so she gets up and goes to the bottom of the stairs and yells for her mom and Luke "mom! Luke! I think its time " the both sleepily wake up and get dressed and walk down stairs and drive Rory to the Hospital they arrive at one am and go straight up to the maternity floor in the lift on the way up Rory's Waters brake "mom My Waters just broke" Rory says as they get to the maternity floor and go to the desk and check in and the go to a room so Rory can get checked to see how dialated she is As soon as the check they take her straight to Labor and Delivery as She is nine centermeters dialated the go in to a room where she gets changed in to the hospital gown and get on to the bed and lays down "mommy im scared ?" she says holding Lorelai's hand "I know sweetie" Lorelai says "Luke take my phone Call Chris and my Parents And Finn" Lorelai says to Luke He nods and goes and calls then ans tell them That Rory is in Labor and nine centermeters already the all tell him that they are one their way so he hangs up and goes back to the room "their coming " he says Rory nods "thanks Luke" she says as Finn Rushes in to the Room at two am "hey Did I miss anything?" he asks Rory , she shakes her head and kisses him, he smiles as chris and Richard and Emilly Arrive at two thirty am "hey Rory" they say "hey " she says back a Nurse comes in and tells "chris Richard,Emilly and luke to wait in the Waiting room, the smile and leave saying "see you when they have arrived" they say then leave one hour Later the boy is born at three thirty am weighing seven LB eleven oz , twenty thirty minuets later the girl arrives at four am weighing five Lb exactly Rory holds them both and smiles at them then at Finn he smiles at her tears of happiness threatening to explode, he takes a deep Breath "rory I have asked Luke, your dad and you mom if I can ask you something and this seems like the perfect time todo so " he pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a beautiful blue sapphire and diamond engagement ring "will you make me the happiest man in the world by doing me the honor of marrying me and allowing me to be the father of these two beautiful babies that may not be mine biologically but I love them like they are all the same ?" he asks Rory she smiles "yes and a thousand time yes" she kisses him then he slips the ring on her finger , "nothing could have made this day more special than seeing my beautiful daughter become a mom to not one but two beautiful babies and getting engaged" says Lorelai


	11. Names And Wedding Planning

Rory looks at Finn "I have chosen their names by the way " he looks at her what are they?" he asks "get everyone in here so they can meet them and then when they are all in her I will tell you and them the twins names " Rory says Smileing to her self Finn nods and goes and gets chris, Luke, emilly and Richard. Then they all walk back in to the room and see the Twins and Congratulate Rory And finn after Seeing the engagement ring then Rory hand the girl to Emilly and the boy to Richard " ok everyone I would like to intraduce you to Lilly Victoria Mackenzie Bornstein " she point to the one in Emillys Arms "lilly is a combination of leigh after me and emilly after you grandma" tears fill Emilly's eyes "thankyou Rory" she smile and kisses Lilly's forhead "and I would also like to intraduce you all to Finley James Richard Bornstein Richard after you Grandpa" Rory say Richard smiles and Kisses Rory's cheek "thankyou Rory " she smiles "and Finley is a combination of mine and Finns names " she says after Kissing Richard back on his cheek,

 **6 Months Later**

The wedding is fully planned and ready the invitations (Pearl lined) the cake (a three tiered cake with a coffee layer a chocolate layer and a meringue layer) the flowers (roses and lilies) and the dress (a stunning lace sleeved 20inch train and daisies on embroidered on the bodice with crystals) Rory looked at her calendar and then at the twins and smiled today was her wedding day she gets up and feeds Lilly and Finlay then gets herself some breakfast as she finishes eating the phone Rings so she answers Knowing her mom is out at Luke's "


	12. A Broken Heart

Hello?" she says "Rory it's… it's. It's your grandmother it's happened he's gone he died this morning he went in to cardiac arrest at seven am and died about ten minuets ago I'm so sorry Rory would you tell you mum I have so many people I have to call and tell and arrangements to make for his funeral " emilly says Rory cries but manages to say "sure grandma" she hangs up and immediately calls Finn "Hey its me I'm sorry I cant get married today " she says through tears Finn immediately can tell that something is wrong "Rory? What's happened?" he asks "its my grandpa he past away like 15 minuets ago " she says in floods of tears "oh my god Rory I'm on my way over right now I will be there as soon as I can I promise " he says Rory sniffs and says "Thanks Finn" as soon as she hangs up she calls Luke's and he answers "hello?" he say "Luke It's Rory "can you tell everyone that the wedding has been postponed?" she asks "of course I can but whys it postponed?" Luke asks "Its grandpa he's gone he had a cardiac arrest and died " she sobs loudly in to the phone "what?" says Luke "Oh my god Honey I'm so sorry does your mum know?" he asks "no could you please tell her?" she says back to Luke "of course I can " they hang up and Luke looks at Lorelai "Lorelai a word please " he says and they go to the store room "its Richard he's gone he had a cardiac arrest that was Rory calling to tell you and to say that the wedding has been postponed" Lorelai looks at Luke then starts crying Luke just holds her tight and strokes her hair "I'm so sorry Lorelai" he says as she clings tight to him Crying just then the door opens and Ceaser is standing there "erm Luke the customers are wondering what all the noise is about " he says Luke looks at home "hold on ceaser, Lorelai I will be right back I promise" he leaves the room and goes in the the dinner "can I have everyone's attention please!" he says loudly so everyone will hear him and the place goes silent "thankyou" he say " I just wanted to inform everyone that the wedding has been postponed due to the very saddening death of Richard Gilmore Whom most of you know " he says then goes back to Lorelai

 **Meanwhile At The Crapshack**

Finn pulls in to the drive and rushes inside to find Rory on the floor in tears Cuddling parlance he walks over and sits on the floor and pulls Rory gently to him and sooths her 'shhhh I'm here I'm so sorry babe" he says and kisses her forehead "I know he was one of the most important people in your life " he says Rory nods and hold him tightly "thanks Finn I'm sorry were not getting married today I just cant do it I just cant" she sobs louder "shhh its ok babe its ok I know I understand"


	13. Funeral and two weddings at last

3 **weeks later**

Rory wake up and sorts out Lilly and Finlay for the day and takes them over to Lanes Who said she will Babysit for her, rory take them over to Lanes and thanks her, Lanes hugs Rory "no problem " she Says Rory kisses the twins on the forhead then leaves and goes home and gets dressed for the Funeral then her, her mom and Luke head over to the where The Funeral is being held they all sit down in the front row as other people fill the building Friends and Other Family Members of Emilly and Richard's then Rory Sees Chris and Finn Walk in and motions for them to come over, they walk over Finn sits next to Rory and Chris sits next to Emilly. Dureing the funeral everybody cries but especially Rory, Emilly and Lorelai who are comforted by Finn, Chris and Luke. After the funeral everybody goes to the wake and give their condolences to Emilly, Rory and Lorelai.

 **5 months and 3 weeks later**

Rory wakes up and Looks At her dress and has breakfast feed and washes the twins the has a shower then Lane arrives and does her makeup for her then does her hair for her then helps Rory get dressed in to her wedding dress then does her hair for her and puts Rory's veil on to Rory's hair, just then Lorelai come in her dress and smiles at Rory handing her a Necklace "here is your something borrowed and something blue "Lorelai says handing Putting the blue Necklace that luke gave her on to Rory's neck Rory Hugs her "thanks mom "Lorelai smiles and nods, and help Lane in to her Dress (an emerald green dress with matching shoes) they get in to the limo along with Chris and drive to the church and get out and have some photos taken then then lane and Lorelai walk in side each carrying on of the twins (lane is carrying Finlay and Lorelai is carrying Lilly) the go in and stand up at the alter Near Finn and Colin (Finn's best man) then Rory Looks at Luke (whom has just arrived and Chris and smiles as she links arms with both of them "thankyou both for walking me down the aisle " she says they smile "nothing would make me more happy that doing this Rory" chris say "agreed and thankyou to you and finn for allowing me and you mum to get married too" Luke says "oh my god Rory Texts her mom "go in to the back room and get changed mum then slip out the back door I have a surprise for you and get grandma to walk you back in from the front entrance "she says, Lorelai reads it and does as she is told, Rory looks at Luke and Chris "lets go " Rory, Luke and Chris walk in side and down the aisle and wait for Emilly and Lorelai to walk back in, Lorelai and Emilly walk in and down the aisle Lorelai in her wedding dress she brought for the June 3rd wedding that got canceled everybody gasps and looks confused Luke get down on one knee "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you marry me and become Mrs Luke Danes?" he ask Lorelai nods tear of happiness in her eyes "that's why im in my wedding dress?" she asks Luke and Rory nod. She smiles as the reach the alter Chris and Luke hand rory over to Finn and Emilly hands Lorelai over to Luke the minister then says "dearly beloved we are gathered here on this special day and indeed it is as special one for we are gatherd here for not one but two weddings between Miss Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Mr Lucus Danes and Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Mr Finnley Bornstein do you two lovely ladies take these too fine gentlemen to be your lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold for richer fot poorer as long you you four shall live?" he ask Rory and Lorelai both smile and say "we do" and do to fine gentleman take these two lovely ladies to be your lawfully wedded wives to have and to hold for richer fot poorer as long you you four shall live?" the minister ask Luke and Finn "we do" they say "if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or for ever hold your peace " every one waits in silence till he continues "who has the rings ?" he asks Colin hands Finn and Rory their Rings And Chris to everyones shock and surprise hands Luke and Lorelai theirs wi"Rory and Lorelai repeat after me with this ring and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands" says the minister Rory and Lorelai repeat "with this ring and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands" and slip the rings on Luke and Finns fingers then the minister says "Luke and finn your turn to repeat after me "with this ring and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands" Luke and Finn Look at Rory and Lorelai and say" with this ring and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands" then slip the rings on Rory and Lorelai's finger " I know prenounce you husbands and wives you may now kiss the Brides" the minister says he says, Rory and Finn and Luke and Lorelai kiss then leave the church and go to the reception when they dance in to the night then go to bed the next day the go on their honeymoon

18 Years LaterRory and Finn get up and take Lilly and Finlay and their now seventeen year old daughter Madison Eve Bornstein whome was concived on their honeymoon the drive over to Luke and her mom's house at the Crapshack where Luke Lorelai and their son Micheal Carter Danes and daughter Mia Leslie Danes whom are sixteen year old twins the arrive "hey guys!" Rory yell when they get out of the car and every one goes inside and hugs everybody else. They sit down and watch Willy Wonka's chocolate factory with loads of candy. 


End file.
